Кража
thumb|300px|[[Локк Коул|Локк пытается украсть предмет в Final Fantasy VI.]] (другое название - ) - способность, появляющаяся в большинстве игр серии Final Fantasy, начиная с Final Fantasy III. Обычно она используется персонажами, имеющими игровой класс Вор, и заключается в краже предмета у противника во время сражения. Ее усиленная версия, Грабеж, позволяет украсть предмет и нанести урон за один ход. В некоторых играх успешно выполненная Кража приводит к тому, что противник, у которого украли этот предмет, не обронит его после сражения. Появления в играх ''Final Fantasy III Кража является способностью класса Вор. Количество украденных предметов зависит от профессионального уровня Вора (Job Level) и уровня противника: *Если уровень Вора между 1 и 30, то можно украсть только Предмет #1. *Если уровень Вора между 31 и 70, то можно украсть Предметы #1 и #2. *Если уровень Вора между 71 и 98, то можно украсть Предметы #1, #2 и #3. *Если уровень Вора 99, можно украсть все Предметы. Каждому профессиональному уровню также соответствует Вероятность Кражи одного предмета: *Если уровень Вора между 1 и 30, Вероятность Кражи = 19% *Если уровень Вора между 31-70, Вероятность Кражи = 17% *Если уровень Вора между 71-98, Вероятность Кражи = 15% *Если уровень Вора 99, Вероятность Кражи = 12% Во время Кражи сначала всегда делается попытка украсть у противника самый редкий предмет, потом следующий, и так до тех пор, пока либо предмет не будет украден, либо попытка полностью будет не будет неудачной. Final Fantasy IV [[Файл:FFIV Steal Fail.png|right|thumb|150px|Неудачная попытка Кражи в ''Final Fantasy IV.]] Кражу, известную также как "Стащить", может использовать только Ниндзя Эдж, при этом он может украсть только такие предметы, которые чаще всего теряют враги после сражения. Если попытка закончится неудачно, то есть вероятность получения им самим урона. Эдж также может красть предметы у одного и того же врага за несколько ходов. В версии Advance Эдж может обновить Кражу до (аналогичен в других играх), экипировав Перчатки Хандзо. Успешность Кражи вычисляется следующим образом: *Если уровень Цели >= уровень Вора, вероятность успешной Кражи = 5/100. *Если уровень Цели < уровень Вора, то : Chance to Steal = 4 * (Character's Level - Target's Level) / 100 (Chance to Steal - вероятность успешной Кражи, Character's Level - уровень персонажа-Вора, Target's Level - уровень Цели) Вероятность ограничена сверху значением 95/100. Команда Кража является частью игровой ошибки Sneak Glitch, проявляющейся в некоторых версиях игры. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Кража присутствует и в этом продолжении ''Final Fantasy IV, являясь исключительно способностью Эджа. Ее действие полностью соответствует ее предшественнице из основной игры. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years В этой игре способность Эджа Кража была улучшена до Грабежа. Ниндзя Цукинова обладает способностью Кража, совершенно идентичной ее прототипу из ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V Кража является способностью Уровня 4 класса Вор, которую можно выучить за 50 очков способностей ABP. При экипировании персонажа Перчаткой Вора вероятность успешной Кражи удваивается. В ''Final Fantasy V впервые вводятся понятия Кражи обычных и редких предметов. В большинстве случаев персонаж крадет обычный предмет, однако у него есть шанс украсть и довольно редкий предмет. Вероятность успешной Кражи изначально составляет 40%, а с Перчаткой Вора она увеличивается до 80%, а вероятность Кражи редкого предмета у врага составляет 10/256 (если он у него, конечно, есть). ''Final Fantasy VI Кража является исключительной способностью Локка. Вероятность успешной Кражи определяется формулой: : Success rate = (Locke's level + 50 - Target's level)/128. (Success rate - вероятность успеха, Locke's level - уровень Локка, Target's level - уровень цели) Это значение удваивается в случае экипировки Локком реликта Браслет вора. С вероятностью 1/8 Локк может украсть редкий предмет, в противном случае он украдет обычный предмет. Если обычных предметов у врага не осталось, то с вероятностью 7/8 попытка Локком Кражи может закончиться неудачей - независимо от вероятности успеха, рассчитанной по вышеприведенной формуле. Секретный персонаж Гого также может использовать эту возможность. Известна игровая ошибка, связанная с Кражей и реликтом Свиток мастера, либо любой попыткой украсть более одного предмета за один ход. После того как Локк, экипированный Свитком мастера (либо любой персонаж, вооруженный двумя Воровскими ножами), попытается произвести Кражу, то первый из предметов, который он может украсть, будет обязательно украден, однако остальные предметы, которые он ''должен был украсть, не будут добавлены в инвентарь (в случае, если монстров больше одного). Любые предметы, украденные после первого, на самом деле не могут быть украдены ни при каких обстоятельствах - это означает, что наиболее редкие предметы (например, Лента Абсолютного Оружия), будут утеряны. ''Final Fantasy VII Кража является способностью Материи Кражи уровня 1. По мере роста уровня Материи способность Кража заменяется на Грабеж. Команда Кража позволяет украсть предмет у врага, в то время как Грабеж одновременно с этим еще и наносит ему урон. Действие Кражи может быть присоединено к Магической Материи, Материи Призыва и Командной Материи, при этом Кража выполняет роль Материи Поддержки. Для вычисления вероятности удачной Кражи используются значения уровня атакующего, уровня цели, номера предмета и некоторого элемента случайности. : LV difference = 40 + User's LV - Target's LV (LV difference - разница уровней, User's LV - уровень атакующего, Target's LV - уровень цели) Как видно из этого выражения, разница уровней вычисляется как разность между уровнями атакующего и цели, сложенная с 40. Например, при уровне атакующего 50 и уровне врага 25, результат будет равным 65. На следующем шаге вычисляется коэффициент уровня. : LV factor = \frac{512 \times LV difference}{100} (LV factor - коэффициент уровня) Теперь результат первого выражения умножается на 512, затем делится на 100, а дробная часть отбрасывается. Для вышеприведенного примера значение коэффициента уровня будет равным 332. На следующем шаге вычисляется вероятность успешной Кражи, для чего используется предопределенный шанс предмета. : Chance = \frac{Item chance \times LV factor}{256} (Chance - вероятность успешной кражи, Item chance - шанс предмета) В вышеприведенном примере врагом является Тонберри, с которым можно сразиться только на Площади Сражений. Единственный предмет, которым обладает Тонберри, является Турбо Эфир. В этом случае значение шанса предмета Турбо Эфира равняется 8. Таким образом, для вычисления вероятности успешной Кражи нужно умножить 322 на 8 и разделить на 256. При отбрасывании от полученного результата 10.375 дробной части получается 10. На заключительном шаге в вычисления вносится случайный элемент. : Rnd(0..63) \le Chance (Rnd(0..63) - случайное число от 0 до 63) В этом выражении берется случайное число от 0 до 63 и сравнивается с вычисленной ранее вероятностью. Если оно меньше или равно вероятности, то Кража становится успешной. В нашем примере предмет (Турбо Эфир) удается украсть в 10 случаях из 64, а в 54 из 64 - не удается. В целом это означает, что вероятность удачной Кражи составляет 15.625%. Если у врага есть несколько предметов, вычисления проводятся для предмета в первом кармане и, если для него Кража неудачна, вычисления продолжаются для следующего предмета и так до тех пор, пока соответствующий предмет не будет украден либо попытка будет полностью неудачной. Это означает, что для персонажа с достаточно высоким уровнем будет довольно трудно украсть любой предмет, следующий за первым. Например, у монстра Багриска есть Размягчение в первом кармане с шансом предмета 32, еще одно Размягчение во втором кармане с шансом предмета 32 и, наконец, Коготь Вагириска в третьем с шансом предмета 8; уровень же самого Багриска равняется 29. Примем уровень персонажа равным 50, тогда разность уровней будет 50 + 40 - 29 = 61. Далее вычислим коэффициент уровня: 61 * 512 / 100 = 312.32, после отбрасывания дробной части останется 312. Шанс предмета в первом кармане равен 32; вероятность Кражи - 32 * 312 / 256 = 39. При сравнении со случайным элементом получим, что вероятность удачной Кражи - 40 шансов из 64, неудачной - 24 шанса из 64, что в процентном соотношении составляет 62.5%. Приняв, что попытка Кражи первого предмета не удалась, переходим ко второму карману, шанс предмета которого вновь равен 32, а вероятность Кражи - вновь 40 из 64. С учетом вероятности первого кармана получаем вероятность Кражи из второго кармана, равную 23.4375%. Наконец, в последнем кармане шанс предмета равен 8. Проведя все вычисления (8 * 312 / 256), получим 9.75, после отбрасывания дробной части 9. Если бы это был предмет из первого кармана, то персонаж имел бы вероятность удачной Кражи 10 из 64 и, соответственно, 54 из 64 - неудачной, а в процентном соотношении - 15.625%. Поскольку это все же предмет из третьего кармана, у персонажа остается всего 2.1973% шансов на успешную Кражу. Теперь примем уровень персонажа равным 78; разность уровней при этом 78 + 40 - 29 = 99. Коэффициент уровня равен 99 * 512 / 100 = 506.88, после отбрасывания дробной части 506. Вероятность Кражи вычисляется как 506 * 32 / 256 = 63.25, после отбрасывания дробной части 63. Любое случайное число между 0 и 63 всегда будет меньше или равно 63 - что означает, что с вероятностью 100% Кража предмета из первого кармана будет удачной. Таким образом, второе Размягчение и Коготь Вагириска украсть будет нельзя. При экипировке Воровских перчаток коэффициент уровня всегда будет больше или равен 512. Поэтому в примере с Тонберри минимально возможное значение вероятности Кражи равняется 512 * 8 / 256 = 16. Это означает, что, независимо от уровня персонажа, всегда есть минимальная вероятность 17 из 64 успешной Кражи. Как уже указывалось выше, для Багриска коэффициент уровня 512 всегда больше 506, и это означает, что с экипированными Воровскими перчатками украсть Коготь Вагириска нельзя. Командная Материя уровня Мастер дает персонажу команду Кража, но не дает ее улучшенный вариант Грабеж. Однако при этом можно воспользоваться Материей в паре с другой командной Материей. Кража также является способностью врагов, таких, как Порок и Бродяга, с помощью которой они крадут предметы из инвентаря группы. Если враг, укравший предмет, после этого бежит с поля боя, то украденный предмет исчезает из инвентаря; однако если во время сражения его удается убить, то украденный предмет возвращается обратно в инвентарь. После Кражи предмета оба этих врага больше не атакуют, а дожидаются своего хода, чтобы сбежать. У Бродяги есть 1 шанс из 4, что он попытается украсть предмет на первом ходе, а у Порока - 1 из 6. У обоих врагов также есть способность Зубрежка, которая делает примерно то же самое и также позволяет украсть предмет из инвентаря. Точно так же у Бродяги есть 1 шанс из 4, что он попытается использовать эту способность на первом ходе, а у Порока - 1 из 6. Волшебный горшок контратакует атакой Дай-ка, если игрок не даст ему Эликсиры, и может случайным образом взять предмет из инвентаря группы. Чтобы вернуть предмет, врага нужно убить в ходе сражения, в противном случае он сбежит вместе с предметом. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Кража - способность, появляющаяся при использовании Материи Кражи. При ее использовании Зак на некоторое время замирает, заряжаясь способностью, а потом пытается украсть предмет. Экипировка Перчаток Грабителя гарантирует успешную Кражу предметов. Очков способностей AP при Краже не расходуется. Final Fantasy IX В ''Final Fantasy IX впервые введена возможность совершить Кражу у одного и того же противника несколько раз за сражение. Каждый враг имеет в своих карманах от одного до четырех заранее предопределенных предметов. Некоторые предметы, однако, украсть гораздо проще других. Способность Мастер Вор повышает вероятность Кражи редких предметов, а способность Бандит повышает вероятность успешной Кражи в целом. Кражей могут пользоваться только Зидан, Маркус, Бланк и Синна. Кража также имеет большое значение для навыка Зидана Воровство, так как урон, наносимый Воровством, возрастает вместе с общим количеством успешных попыток Кражи, которые игрок совершил за всю игру, при этом в это число входят попытки Маркуса, Бланка и Синны. Без способности Бандит вероятность того, что Кражи не промахнется по противнику, вычисляется следующим образом:Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics FAQ by Rebirth Flame *Atk = Level + Spirit (Атака = Уровень + Дух) *Def = Enemy Level (Защита = Уровень Врага) Если Atk больше или равняется Def, Кража попадает по противнику. Если экипирована способность Бандит, этот вычисления не производятся, а Кража всегда попадает по противнику. После того, как Кража попала по цели, вероятность похищения предмета из каждого кармана определяется следующим образом: Первой целью Кражи является карман с наиболее редким предметом. Если украсть его не удастся, Кража переключается на следующий карман с менее редким предметом. Успешная Кража из пустого кармана означает неудачную попытку. При экипировке способности Мастер Вор вероятность успешной Кражи для очень редких и просто редких предметов повышается до 32/256 и, более того, Кража при этом начинает не принимать в расчет пустые карманы. Таким образом, при одновременной экипировке способностей Бандит и Мастер Вор, есть 100% вероятность успешной Кражи обычного предмета, если, конечно, у противника есть один из таких предметов. В Final Fantasy IX также есть враги, могущие красть предметы у группы - это Порок и Магический Порок. После того, как такой враг украдет предмет из инвентаря группы, вернуть его уже будет невозможно, даже если этого врага удается убить в ходе сражения. ''Final Fantasy X thumb|Неудачная попытка Кражи в ''[[Final Fantasy X.]] У врагоа в Final Fantasy X вновь есть редкие и обычные предметы, которые можно украсть. Однако теперь Кражу у одного и того же врага можно осуществить неограниченное количество раз. Первая попытка Кражи бывает удачной всегда, однако впоследствии вероятность успешной Кражи снижается вдвое после каждой успешной попытки у одного и того же врага. Способность Карманник упрощает Кражу редких предметов а способность Мастер Вор гарантирует Кражу редких предметов. Способность Кража могут изучить все персонажи, однако персонаж Химик/Вор Рикку знает ее с того момента, как присоединяется к группе. Способность Кража также может обезоружить большинство врагов Машина и мгновенно победить их. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Available on the Thief Dressphere, Steal is the primary command ability, but the user can also learn Sticky Fingers, which guarantees stealing an item; and Master Thief which steals only rare items. Final Fantasy XI Steal is an ability that is used by the Thief job class. It is available from early in the game, level 5. Contrary to early belief, probably through false understanding gleaned from other games, the Thief does not actually steal anything that is on an enemy's normal loot table. Steal is used almost exclusively for monetary personal gain, but when thieves go to fight Maat for their last Limit Break, they will automatically win the fight if they are able to steal. Most character classes actually have to defeat Maat in order to move on to Levels 71-75. Through Merit Points, thieves can enhance this ability with a trait called "Aura Steal", which allows them to literally steal a beneficial Status Effect from an opponent. Final Fantasy XII Steal is a Technick the player acquires at the beginning. The license for the Steal costs 15 License Points, and is known by Vaan, Balthier and Fran upon acquisition. Each foe has a set of common, rare and very rare item that can be stolen. If the steal is successful, the player will acquire either one or a selection of these items, with the chance of getting a certain item depending on its rarity. Once something has been stolen from an enemy one can't steal from that enemy again unless it re-spawns. There is an exception for the "green bar" neutral enemies; stealing from a neutral enemy, then zoning out once and returning will have returned the enemy to its neutral state, restoring its steal item. Related are enemies with cutscenes during the battle, such as the marks Rogue Tomato (the player can steal another item when it leaps off the cliff) and Gilgamesh (the player can steal another item whenever he draws out a new weapon). Stealing is unaffected by battle chain. The only way to improve the chance to steal better items is to equip the Thief's Cuff accessory. All stealable items are divided into three categories: *High chance: 55% *Mid chance: 10% *Low chance: 3% With the Thief's Cuff accessory, the chances increase to: *High chance: 80% *Mid chance: 30% *Low chance: 6% Rare Game enemies only carry one item, usually belonging to the "Low" chance category. The game first checks for the chance to steal the rarest item. If stealing the rare item fails, the game next checks the moderate chance item, and if that fails, the game checks for the most common item. If this step fails as well, the steal fails. Normally only one item can be stolen, but the Thief's Cuff also enables one to steal multiple items at once; the game first checks for the rare item, and if that is successful, the game still checks for the other items as well, and the player has a chance of getting items from multiple categories simultaneously. However, once something has been stolen, the player can't steal again from the same enemy, not even with Thief's Cuffs equipped. Stealing successfully 50 times will unlock Vaan's Master Thief, sprite and title, in the Sky Pirate's Den. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, the Steal license costs 20 LP and can only be used by the job classes Machinist, Archer, Black Mage and Red Mage; the Black Mage must acquire the license for the Esper Zalera first, and the Red Mage must acquire the license for the Esper Hashmal. As an exception, Vaan, Balthier and Fran have this Technick no matter what job they choose, due to the fact they already have it when they first join the party. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The player can't steal items, but Vaan learns various steal skills that allow him to steal an opponent's speed, strength or stamina. Final Fantasy Tactics Steal is the command ability for the Thief job class. Unlike other games, the Thief has the ability to steal specific items from enemies, including their weapons and armor, and also their "heart", EXP and gil. In the War of the Lions port, the Sky Pirate class has upgraded versions of these abilities called Plunder. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Steal is the command ability for the Thief job class. Unlike other games, the Thief has the ability to steal specific items from enemies, including their weapons and armor. They can even steal their abilities and Judge Points. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Thievery is the command ability for the Thief job class. Unlike its predecessor, the Thieves in ''Grimoire of the Rift can only steal Loot, which can be used to make items in shops and buy them, items, accessories, the usual gil, or the victim's Smash Gauge. Steal is also an ability for the Sky Pirate class, where it randomly uses one of the above steals except for stealing the Smash Gauge. Vikings are able to use the Brutality command, which includes moves allowing the Viking to mug gil, items, or even armor. ''Final Fantasy Legend II Final Fantasy Legend III Steal is an enemy ability that steals GP equal to what the enemy drops. This ability is used by Werepig, Nitemare, Viking, Thief, Burgler, Brigand, and Outlaw. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Steal is an ability available for the Bandit crown, Steal is the normal command ability from the start, but the Bandit class can also learn Plunder, which attempts to steal from all enemies; and Pillage which steals an item from an enemy guaranteed. Final Fantasy Dimensions Thief has access to "Steal" as its Job Level 8 ability. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Steal comes in three levels of power. Each time an enemy is defeated in BMS, Steal will attempt to steal an item from the defeat enemy with a success chance dependent on the level of the ability, 10% for Lv 1, 20% for Lv 2, and 30% for Lv 3. Steal will only successfully activate once per stage. The item Brigand's Glove guarentees it will succeed, but as with all items is consumed when the stage ends. Faris, Locke, Zidane and Vaan learn all three levels of Steal, and any character can learn Steal Lv 1 through usage of the Thief's Tome item. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Steal is an ability usable by Rikku's card. For the activation cost of Dulling Rikku and discarding another Rikku card, Steal places two cards from the top of the opponent's deck into their Break Zone, then the player controlling Rikku draws a card. Галерея Примечания en:Steal ja:盗む Категория:Final Fantasy III Категория:Способности Категория:Командные способности Категория:Способности Final Fantasy III Категория:Final Fantasy IV Категория:Способности Final Fantasy IV Категория:Final Fantasy IV: Interlude Категория:Способности Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Категория:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Категория:Способности Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Категория:Final Fantasy V Категория:Способности Final Fantasy V Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Способности Final Fantasy VI Категория:Final Fantasy VII Категория:Способности Final Fantasy VII Категория:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Способности Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Final Fantasy IX Категория:Способности Final Fantasy IX Категория:Final Fantasy X Категория:Способности Final Fantasy X Категория:Final Fantasy X-2 Категория:Способности Final Fantasy X-2 Категория:Final Fantasy XI Категория:Способности Final Fantasy XI Категория:Final Fantasy XII Категория:Способности Final Fantasy XII Категория:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Категория:Способности Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics Категория:Способности Final Fantasy Tactics Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Категория:Способности Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Категория:Способности Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Категория:Final Fantasy Legend II Категория:Final Fantasy Legend III Категория:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Категория:Final Fantasy Dimensions Категория:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy